Summer Rose
by Echosong-Leader of MoonClan
Summary: The Host Club is taking a visit to a nearby vacation spot, right by the beach. What happens when you combine the Host Club, two months at the beach, and a sarcastic new girl? OCxKaoru, TamaHaru


Summary(More Like fail of a summary) : The Host Club is taking a visit to a nearby vacation spot, right by the beach. The Twins are startled to find their lovely childhood friend, Brigitte, lives there. What will happen when you combine the Host Club, two at the beach, and a sarcastic new girl? KaoruxOC, TamaxHaruhi, and a little bit of HikaxHaruhi.

Hi guys! :) You may know me from my Warriors oneshot, my Warriors story (sorry I stopped writing that, I got into a writing block and I lost interest in my topic ^_^' ) or from my TDI oneshot. Well, I've recently gotten into an anime craze/phase and Ouran Highschool Host Club has to be the bes thing I've ever seen in my life XD Okay, for this story I'm twisting the facts around a bit ^_^' Hikaru, Kaoru, and my OC Brigitte are going to be the main characters, but there will definitely be the rest of the Host Club in this. Fact Twist Part: Hikaru and Kaoru are going to have known my OC Brigitte since they were little, but they haven't seen each other for a while, blah blah, so on and so forth. If you don't understand that enough, tell me in the comments so I can give everyone a better explanation in my next chapter ;D For the first chapter, I will probably switch back and forth between the twin's and Brigitte's POV, but after this it will mainly be Brigitte. I feel like I'm missing something...Oh well! XD

Ah, I know what we're forgetting! A setting XD Well, I'll make a brief little thing up, feel free to read or not read this ;) : Blue Summer is a luxury hotel owned by Brigitte's family, the Wolf family. This beautiful summer hotel is only open during summer, and is right on a giant private beach. The hotel is fairly huge, and very long and wide but with only 8 or so floors going up and down. In front of the hotel is a beautiful garden with all types of summer flowers and lounge chairs, with the back being a giant luxury pool area. Maids and Butlers can be seen catering to the guests' needs and tending the garden. Each hotel suite is fit with a large sitting room, a beautiful bedroom, a master bathroom, and a large balcony overlooking the beach. Many Ouran High School students come here for summer vacation. (I don't think Japan has summer vacation, but oh well! it does for my story :3 )

* * *

><p>Brigitte's POV<p>

"BRIGITTE!", someone snapped. My eyes flew open and I looked around, scrambling out of my luxury lounge chair. I squinted my eyes against the sun, then pulled my sunglasses down. As my vision returned I saw none other then my lovely mother.

"Brigitte, you cannot lounge around in the sun! We have a luxury hotel to be running, and there is no time for you to relax right now!" Her face was all red, and her black hair that was streaked with gray seemed to whip around her shoulders. I waved her off.

"No one's here yet, summer has barely started. People won't start arriving for another day or so!" I sighed and pulled my long black hair up in a pony tail, leaving my streaked-purple side bangs out. My mom seemed to calm down a tiny bit, then continued with, "Well, look at that. Right on que." I tilted my head to one side, my blue-ish purple eyes wide with confusion.

I turned around too face the road just as a large black limo pulled up. When I saw large, I mean gigantic. Gigantic for a limo. My mom shooed me closer to take care of whatever guests were inside, then walked off to tend to other matters. I pushed my sunglasses up to be polite, and suddenly felt very conscious of my sandy blue t-shirt and frayed jean shorts, feeling under-dressed.

A few things happened at once. A handsome blonde-haired guy who looked a year or so older then me stepped out of the limo, gushing about his...daughter? A girl with short-cropped brown hair stepped out of another door, mumbling about her sundress. Then, the most interesting thing happened. A pair of gingers stepped out on the other side, and it struck me that they were very familiar faces.

"Oh Haruhi, you look so cute in a dress! Doesn't she? She's absolutely ADORABLE!," the blonde-one said. He grabbed the girl, Haruhi I believe, and hugged her tightly, spinning her in a circle as she tried pulling away. The twins started walking over to me, and I caught my breath.

"Brigitte?," one said, whom's name I remembered was Kaoru.

"Is that you?," the other said, whom's name I remembered was Kaoru. They both sounded confused and they tilted their heads simultaneously.

I was feel somewhat bubbly, and I was sure it was them, so I took a chance and ran up to them. I hugged them both, saying, "HIKARU! KAORU!" I smiled as they started to hug me back, saying, "Brigitte, that is you!"

My friends...I hadn't seen them since the begininng of middle-school. We had been so close, ever since we were born and my parents hadn't bought their hotel yet, and we all lived near each other, our rich families so close we could have been one.

I broke away for a second, asking, "How long are you guys here?"

"The whole summer."

I sighed happily and pulled them into another hug. _This is going to be an amazing summer, _I thought.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Hate it? Find typo's that I'm too lazy to correct yet? XD If the answer to any of these question's is yes or no, COMMENT! :D I may add another chapter today, tomorrow, or the next day :) Sorry bout how insanely short it is, this will probably be my only short chapter :) Hope you liked it! :D<p> 


End file.
